


Blood Moon

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Getting to Know Each Other, Johnkunfanficfest, M/M, Mating, Omega Verse, Vampires, Were-bear Johnny, vampire!Kun, were people, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Blood moonJohnKun, Were bear Johnny, Vampire KunSupernatural AU, Soulmate au, omegaversePrompt: MaroonHe waited all his life for his mate, but when he did, he was not sure if life was playing jokes on him.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 60





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: for johnkunficfest  
> I am a bit late but please accept my entry T.T  
> Please note that the species of were-people and vampires are treated like races but inter-breeding is only possible between a supernatural and a human but not between supernatural except within the were subspecies (I.e were foxes and wolves mating etc.).

Born an alpha were bear, Johnny had been someone people and were-people feared. He had the intimidating aura and features of an alpha that got everyone cowering in fear at the mere sight of him. This also meant that he was lusted over by females and male omegas that would want to gain the position of the alpha’s mate. This, Johnny found disgusting and he would dismiss any advances or offers no matter how beautiful or alluring the potential mates were.

Johnny is a romantic by nature and he would not settle anything less for his destined mate, his other half and his fated one.

Mating ceremonies make Johnny feel a certain pang of longing that he knew could only be quenched by his mate, but since his other half wasn’t there with him, all he could do was just stare and smile as his best friends sealed their fate with mating marks.

“Finally.” Johnny rolled his eyes but hugged his best friends, the were cats Yuta and Taeyong. ‘I was getting hungry and those rabbits looked really tasty.” Johnny remarked and Doyoung, a were rabbit, glared at him. “Relax, I was just joking.” Johnny laughed and congratulated his friends once more before going to sit by his friends, Doyoung included.

Johnny wasn’t picky per say, he just wanted to have his fairy tale ending just like his friends had. He’s not even going to judge if his mate is not a were bear, or not were at all, as long as their his destined half, he’ll accept them wholeheartedly.

\---

A few full moons had passed since Taeyong and Yuta’s mating had happened and Johnny found himself alone by the clearing in the forest that had been his safe place to think and mull things over. It was a blood moon tonight and the pull to shift was strongest, but he had been born too strong to resist this, and such he was still in his human form and just staring at the majestic red moon.

His musings were disturbed however when a figure emerged from the bushes and had stumbled down on the floor. He smelled blood and the stench of were wolves from a rival territory. He approached the figure cautiously and warily.

“Please, help me.” The faint voice made Johnny stop and froze. The voice was soft and calming, and it was something he’d listen to without getting tired of.

Johnny smelled the wolves coming closer and before one of them can reach the man, he had transformed into his bear form and blocked them. He roared and the wolf snarled and bared its teeth to which Johnny took not too lightly so he too bared his teeth and stood on his hind legs, towering above the wolf. He then snorted before he went down on four paws then dashed towards the wolf who cowered then ran back towards the forest. Johnny sighed then transformed back, cursing now that his clothes were ruined since he did not have the chance to remove them before transforming.

“Are you okay?” Johnny shook the figure and the man groaned and opened his eyes to meet Johnny’s own eyes.

The moment the connection was made, their eyes both flashed a shade of maroon, deeper than the blood moon that hanged above them, and they both reeled back at the force that hit both of them. Johnny gasped as he pounded his bare chest, it was like the air was taken out of his lungs and he doubled over before looking at the other who was gasping for air and clutching his stomach.

“Are you okay? “ Johnny asked as he knelt in front of the man and took in his features.

The man was groaning and clutching the side of his stomach where a pool of wetness was gathering, Johnny smelt blood.

“you’re naked.” The man breathed out and it made Johnny smile.

“Sorry, I had to transform to protect you.” Johnny replied, now feeling much better than before now that he was close to the man.

The man groaned and tried to sit up, Johnny assisted him, and shrugged of his trench coat then gave it to Johnny. “it’s not much but you can cover yourself.” He said and Johnny noticed a faint blush.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked once more as he wrapped the coat around his waist to try and cover himself.

“I guess, I feel better compared to earlier, thank you.” The man bowed his head and Johnny found that cute.

“You’re wounded.” Johnny stated and the man nodded.

“it’ll heal.” The man said then sighed. “I’m trespassing your territory. I’ll leave as soon as I can.” He informed Johnny who sighed.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re within Neo, we don’t discriminate.” Johnny sighed and then smiled at him. “You were being chased because you’re different.” Johnny informed him. “I’m Johnny by the way.” Johnny introduced himself and the man looked at him and gaped. “A name would be nice.” Johnny chuckled and the man lowered hsi head.

“It’s Kun.” The man uttered and Johnny smiled at him.

“It’s a beautiful name.” Johnny remarked.

“Thank you.” Kun blushed even more.

“It’s getting late, you’ll need a space to stay.” Johnny remarked and stood on his full height and extended a hand for Kun. “We need to talk in the morning.” He said and Kun nodded.

When Kun woke up, the was well rested and was greeted by the smell of coffee. He remembered washing up and dressing in fairly large clothes before sleeping so he figured Johnny hadn’t kicked him out. He walked out of the room and he was greeted by a smiling Johnny holding a cup of coffee.

“I didn’t expect you to wake up this early.” Johnny remarked and Kun chuckled.

“Clearly you don’t know much about my kind.” Kun said and sat across him. “Do you have another cup?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded but handed his own cup.

“I’m kind of feeling lazy.” Johnny replied as Kun took the cup to drink the coffee.

“Where do we start?’ Kun asked and Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

‘Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Johnny replied and Kun smiled.

“We’re getting no where.” Kun remarked and Johnny just laughed.

“It’s still somewhere.” Johnny replied and this time Kun laughed along.

Kun, Johnny found out when they finally got to talk about the elephant in the room, was born from the lineage of Qian, a pure bloodline of vampires who emerged as alpha lords in several generations. But among the Qian’s sires, Kun was the most sought after, no because h was an alpha, but because he’s a Delta.

“Delta’s don’t exist.” Johnny glared at him.

“Then I am just a figment of your imagination.” Kun retorted.

“What are you really?” Johnny asked and Kun sighed.

“I can’t believe my own mate would not believe me.” Kun sighed and upon hearing Kun pertain to him as his mate, johnny was grinning like a happy bear. “I’m a Delta, neither an alpha nor omega, but both an alpha and omega.” Kun explained but it only confused Johnny. “I can be what I want, I can be an alpha or an omega at will. I can change my preferences, I can get pregnant or get someone pregnant. And I can mate with any species because I am that Delta.” Kun finished and something finally clicked.

“The last inter species mating was from centuries ago. ”Johnny remarked. “Guess waiting for you is worth it.” Johnny said and Kun could only smile at him adoringly.

‘So what do you think about wearing maroon suits for the ceremony?” Johnny asked and Kun just shook his head.

“Perfect, a blood moon is happening again in a few months.” Kun added and Johnny was eternally grateful for his destined mate.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I already have the idea of Kun being a Delta because he can be both top and bottom material in my fics. Delta in mathematics denoted change so I used this as a heirarchy for Kun who can either be any secondary gender he prefers. With that said, he can either ‘choose’ to be an omega to carry children for Johnny, or be an alpha and be at par with his alpha mate. He can do this an any given time as long as he wills it.


End file.
